


bedtime

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Like he so often is, Midnight is left reeling by the sheer audacity of the women in his life.





	bedtime

“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

That was the worst thing Yukino could’ve said. Already pasty white, Midnight’s face drained of any remaining blood as he stared at the Celestial Mage. He literally had no words. Had those Dragon Slayers of hers’ rubbed off on her that much?

“Yukino, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Midnight swallowed, his throat bone dry. If Sorano ever got wind of him sleeping in the same bed as her sister, the Angel Mage would ensure he would never be able to have children. Even without knowing Yukino, Meredy and Jellal would probably help her. 

Sorano would never believe his story. They had gotten separated from the rest of Crime Sorciere and the Twin Dragons when the two groups ran into each other. A freak storm, no way of getting ahold of each other, and only one room left in the inn, and Midnight was now contemplating putting himself in a coma to avoid death. 

The girl looked at him oddly then shrugged. Her small hands moved over the bedspread, smoothing it down and fluffing the pillows. “Why not?” She asked. “I sleep in the same bed with the boys all the time on missions with Sting and Rogue. They’re cuddle bugs.” Scratch that, apparently those morons had rubbed off on her.

How was he supposed to explain that he would really rather not die at the hands of her sister without being rude?

He hadn’t even formed his thoughts before a towel smacked him in the face. Startled, he pulled it off to peals of Yukino’s laughter. “Midnight, you look like a drowned cat!” She choked out, holding her stomach as she shook with laughter. Yukino had to sit down, she was laughing so hard. Midnight huffed and looked away petulantly. Scrubbing his soaked hair off went a long way toward warming him up and improving his mood. Yukino had already dried off and changed into her pajamas, striped pants and a t-shirt that said _all the beauty of life is made up of light and shadow_. There were only two people she could’ve gotten _that_ from.

There was only one way he could get out of this situation intact and still breathing. For the first time in a long time, Midnight was grateful for his insomnia. “You can have the bed, Yukino,” he said quietly. “I’m not planning on sleeping until much later.” 

Her arms moved to cross under her bosom as Yukino fixed the one of the most chilling glances he’d ever seen on him. He was violently reminded that there was no way she wasn’t Sorano’s sister; their murderous looks were identical. 

Two hours later, still wide awake with a snoring Yukino curled up on his chest, he wondered how this happened. Yukino shifted in her sleep, her face nuzzling into the fur of his vest. 

Oh well, Midnight decided, risking a tiny kiss to the top of her head. It was only one night.

 


End file.
